occgfandomcom-20200213-history
Backstory
The backstory to Orbs is as follows: "Thousands of years ago, six Legendary Orbs were given to the heads of each of the guilds by a mysterious group who called themselves the Velk. The lands were dying, and the leaders of the guilds were desperate to save their people from starvation. The orbs had been imbibed with the power to keep the lands prosperous forever. The guild leaders named the land Orbworld in honor of these gifts, and invited the Velk to a grand ceremony. The Velk never showed up. In fact, they were never seen again. As the lands of Orbworld began to thrive again, the leaders of the guilds agreed on stringent laws regarding the ways in which the Legendary Orbs could be used. Their fear was that if the secrets of the orbs were probed too far, the orbs might cease to function and the lands would die. Any violation of the “Orb Laws” was punishable by death. Now the fears of those long-dead guild leaders have come true. The light of the Legendary Orbs has begun to fade and the lands of Orbworld have begun to die. The four guilds of Orbworld are forced to sacrifice some of their own people in order to generate the energy necessary to keep the rest alive. Meanwhile Captain Larlold, who was held captive in the Great Volcano for over a year, knows the truth. Prior to Larlold’s captivity, a great peace treaty was signed by the four guilds of Orbworld. Agnu the Volcano Lord, leader of the Fire Guild, introduced the treaty to the heads of the other three guilds. Queen Matsu, head of the Water Guild, the Shaman of Ursa, head of the Forest Guild, and Captain Larlold’s elder brother Colonel Armond, head of the Light Guild, were eager to sign. However, Captain Larlold was suspicious of Agnu’s motives. Captain Larlold claimed that the treaty was simply a ruse to allow Agnu to continue building weapons of war without oversight by the other three guilds. Furthermore, Larlold refused to believe that it was mere coincidence that the Great Volcano, long dormant, had become active again. Larlold’s concerns were ignored. Within months of the peace treaty being signed, Colonel Armond and his party were ambushed upon a road near the Great Volcano. None survived. Captain Larlold, eager for revenge, rode out with legion of his own men to the Great Volcano to face Agnu. He underestimated the sheer size of the Agnu’s force and his legion was nearly wiped out. Captain Larlold, believed dead, was sentenced to life in prison by Agnu. It was there that Captain Larlold realized the full extent of Agnu’s treachery. Agnu’s peace treaty was intended to create enough goodwill among the other guilds so that the regular oversight required under the “Orb Laws” wouldn’t be strictly enforced. This gave Agnu free reign to conduct illegal experiments with his guild’s orb, the Orb of Fire. As he discovered the mysteries of the Orb of Fire, Agnu became convinced that he could transfer its power to himself. Captain Larlold awoke to a deafening explosion. He could feel the night air upon him. The Great Volcano was erupting, and one side of the mountain had been blown away. As he escaped he noticed among the rubble two bright red rocks. As he went closer he realized with horror that they were two halves of the Orb of Fire. It had been destroyed by Agnu. Now, unless the Orb can be repaired, Orbworld will be doomed. Now that the lands are dying, formerly allied guilds have become bitter foes in the quest for survival. Will you join Captain Larlold and the Light Guild? Will you seek to conquer Orbworld with Agnu and the Fire Guild? Or will you ally yourself with Queen Matsu or the Shaman of Ursa? It’s up to you to decide!" Category:Info